My Soilder
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica and Chandler have a great life. They have two great kids. What happens when Chandler has to go serve our country and how does it affect everyone's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that I am writing with hugefriendsfan00. Hope you guys like it.**

It's a Saturday afternoon and everyone has gathered at the Bing household for the Knicks game. Monica is in the kitchen cooking meatball Subs for everybody with Phoebe and Rachel. All the boys are on the couch watching the game. Monica and Chandler's twin boys Noah and Cody age six, and Emma, Ross and Rachel's daughter age nine are upstairs building a fort.

Monica went into the living room with a tray of chips and dip "How's the game coming?" She asked looking at the T.V.

All the guys stood up and cheered, then high fived each other. Monica jumped at the sudden out burst. "Ah, you guys made me drop the chips!" Monica said irritated.

"I'm on it!" Joey said picking up the chips and eating them

Monica rolled her eyes and went over to the stairs "Kids lunch is ready!" She yelled at them

They come barreling down the stairs being chased by Emma. "Anut Monica they did it again!" Emma told on Noah and Cody.

"What did they do this time?" She asked

"They gave my babie a hair cut!" She said.

"What-I thought you guys were building a fort."

"We were but it caved in." Emma said

"Boys!" Monica yelled at them. They came over guilty looking "Why would you cut Emma's dolls hair?" She asked agitated.

"She had split ends." Noah said innocently

Monica sighed "Don't do it again." She warned "Now lets go eat." She said leading all the kids to the kitchen where Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler sat.

As they were all sitting down eating lunch the door bell rang. Chandler got up to anwser it.

He opened the door and was handed a telogram. He took it, Thanked him, and shut the door.

Chandler took one glance at it and knew exactly what it was.

Monica noticed that Chandler has been gone for awhile. So she excused herself and went to check on him. She walk in the room and spotted him sitting on the couch with an enclosed letter in his hands, just starring at it. Monica went to his side "Honey what's wrong?" She asked sitting on the arm of the couch and stroking his back.

He didn't say anything just handed her the letter.

Monica took the letter from him and looked at it. She was speechless. After a couple minutes of silence Monica spoke up "When do you have to leave?" She asked

"A couple days." Chandler said depressed still not meeting her eyes.

Monica felt tears coming to her eyes. Chandler stood up and hugged her. He hugged her like he never wanted to let go.

Monica hugged him for dear life.

Until Joey came into the room "Are you guys..." He stopped when he noticed the two in a warm embrace.

Chandler and Monica broke apart. "What's going on?" Joey asked coming closer to them.

Monica looked at Chandler with tears in her eyes "I leave in a few days." He paused "I'm going to Iraq." Chandler told him.

Joey came over and hugged his friend.

After both Monica and Chandler told the gang, about Chandler leaving for the war. They all wished him the best of luck and hugged him for dear life. They decided not to tell their kids now. They would tell them alone when everyone left.

So once everyone left they got the boys ready for bed. Monica decided to let Chandler do it alone tonight so he could have some time alone with them. Monica waited out in the hall.

Chandler tucked them into bed, he sat on the edge on Cody's bed and looked at them both for awhile before he talked. "Do you guys remember that one time when daddy went away?" He asked

They both nodded "I missed you daddy." Noah said.

Chandler felt tears in his eyes "Well daddy needs to go away again for awhile." He told them.

"Why?" Cody asked

Chandler looked in his eyes "Well because, I'm going to go fight for our country and so we can have freedom and do whatever we want." Chandler explained.

"Mommy doesn't let us jump on the couch. So when you go away we can?" Noah asked. Monica smiled out in the hall, overhearing their conversation.

Chandler smiled "Not exactly." His smile faded "But while i'm gone, I need you guys to behave for your mommy. Okay?" Chandler said

They nodded. "Goodnight." He kissed them each on the forehead "I love you both very, very much." Chandler said as he turned of the lamp light by their bedside.

"I love you to daddy." Cody said

"Goodnight daddy, love you." Noah said.

"Goodnight." Chandler said once more before he left. He saw Monica in the hall "Don't cry." Chandler went over to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm going to cry a lot more when your gone." Monica said looking in his crystal blue eyes.

Chandler kissed her very passionately with all the love he had. They moved to the bedroom and made love all threw the night that night. Not for pleasure. Not because they had a fight and were sorry. Not because they wanted. But because they needed, needed to feel that everything was going to be alright. They needed to feel loved.

A couple days went by and they spent every waking minute together. It was the day that Chandler left for Irack.

The car ride there was hard, and painful because they all knew what the next days, weeks, months even years would be like.

Chandler couldn't leave like this, like they weren't going to see him again. He decided to brake the silence "Hey boys, do you want to hear a joke?" He asked smiling.

They looked away from the window and at their father who was driving. "Okay!" They smiled.

Chandler smiled back looking threw his rear-view mirror at them. "Okay, Knock knock?"

"Who's there?" They asked at the same time.

"Pudding." He said

"Pudding who?"

"Pudding your pants on before your underwear is a bad idea." Chandler finished with a smile.

They laughed, Monica smiled in the front seat. The first time Chandler saw that smile before they got the news of him leaving.

"Here's another one, Knock Knock." he asked

"Who's there?" They smiled

"Four E's."

"Four E's who?"

"Four E's a jolly good fellow..." He smiled

They continued singing the song then Noah spoke "I got a joke daddy." He said

"Okay, let me hear it."

"What do dragons call brave knights?" He asked.

Chandler thought for a minute "I don't know, what?" He asked

"Toast!" He said and laughed.

Chandler laughed too. He put his hand on Monica's thigh. Monica put her hand over his and held in tight.

The rest of the ride there they listened to music.

When they got to the airport Chandler wrapped Monica in a hug and kissed her head "I'll see you soon. I promise." He said

Monica kept that spot in his arms for what seemed like forever. But it wasn't long enough when his plane got called to start boarding. They pulled away. Chandler kissed her one more time then looked down at his sons. "Knock knock?" He said more sad than before.

"Who's there?" They asked sad that he had to go.

"Comma."

"Comma who?" They asked

"Comma little closer and give me a kiss." He said bending down and to their height. They fell into his opened arms.

"I'm going to miss you daddy." Cody said

"Me too." Noah said squeezing his eyes shot and crying.

"I love you both very, very much." Chandler said about to cry.

He stood up and kissed Monica one more time. "I love you." He said

"I love you too." Monica said crying

Chandler wiped her tears then turned to leave. He walked to the gate to board the plane when he heard his name being called "Chandler!" He turned to see Monica running toward him. He dropped his bags and had her run into her arms. When they broke apart Monica pulled out a picture of their family "Here...Don't forget us."

Chandler looked at the picture in his hand then back up at Monica "I could never forget you." He said.

The hugged one last time. Then he boarded the plane.

Monica walked over to the big giant window with Cody and Noah to watch him leave.

Chandler took his seat and starred at the picture that Monica just gave him. He starred at it for the longest time. When the plane started to move he looked out the window. He could see people standing by the window starring out from a far distance. His eyes focused on Monica, who was standing there with Noah hugging her side tightly and her wrapping her arm around him while holding Cody in her arms with his arms wrapped around her neck.

Chandler wasn't sure if it was them, from how far he was he couldn't see clearly. But he had a strong feeling that it was.

**AN: What did you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler stared out the window as he sat on the plane. He kept wondering why he had to go. He had a wife and kids. Why couldn't the army choose someone that didn't have a wife and kids? Why him?

Every night since Chandler found out he was leaving Monica cried. He hated to see her cry. He was suppose to make her happy. Not make her upset.

He took the picture out of his pocket that Monica gave him. He smiled when he saw it. He was going to miss his family. It was a picture of the four of them. They were all snuggled up by the fire. It was in their backyard a few weeks ago.

He didn't know how long he would be gone. It could be a month or even a year or more.

Tears came to his eyes when he saw the people sitting by him. It was a man and wife with their baby. That guy was lucky that he could still be with and kiss his family.

That made Chandler think of the worst? What if he never got to see his family again? Stop thinking negative. He said to himself. He had to believe that one day, hopefully soon he would be able to hold his wife in his arms and tell her he loved her. He had to believe that hopefully soon he would get to play with his kids and tell them how much he loved them. He also hoped that maybe just maybe he and Monica would have another baby.

His flight would be fifteen hours so he thought he should try to get some sleep. He laid back and dreamt of his family. He was only gone for a couple hours but it already felt like forever.

The car ride home was silent for Monica and the boys. She knew she had to be strong for her boys. She wasn't going to cry in front of them. She just couldn't

She looked out her review mirror to see both boys just looking into their laps.

"Hey boys would you like to get some ice cream?" She offered. Trying her best to sound happy. They loved ice cream. On the days that Chandler got them from school that's what they always got.

They both said no. It broke Monica's heart that Noah and Cody were so upset. She just wanted to see her boys smile. She had a feeling they wouldn't for a while. They were very close to their father. Last time Chandler went away the boys were only three. It wasn't easy but it was a little easier then now. They are older and they understand more.

Monica smiled when she saw a picture on her dash as she sat at a red light. It was of Chandler and the boys on Christmas. They all fell asleep on the floor after opening presents. The boys decided to wake up at five am to open presents that year.

Monica was determined to get everyone through Chandler being gone. She knew going home would be hard. All of Chandler's things are there. She didn't want to even think about sleeping in that empty bed all alone.

When she got home she turned the Power Rangers on for the boys while she started dinner. It was their favorite show. They watched it almost every day.

Before Chandler left they both agreed that while he was gone Monica wouldn't do anything different. It would some what make things easier. That was her goal and she was going to try to stick with it.

**AN: Please comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Chandler's plane landed. He got all his belongings together and headed to the area where people held signs to be picked up**.**

He walked down the line looking for a sign that said 'ARMY'. After walking quite a way he found the sign and a guy standing close by with a clipboard in his hands. Chandler walked up to him "Chandler Bing." He told the man.

The guy searched through the listings of names until he found Chandler Bing "Alright Mr. Bing, have a seat over there until further notice." He instructed

"Yes Sir." He said then went to go sit down. He sat down next to this strongly built black guy who was looking over a picture. "That your family?" Chandler asked.

The man looked up at Chandler with a sad smile "Yeah, that's my wife and daughter." He pointed at the picture of his family members. "She's twelve." Tears started forming in his eyes. "She's sick..." He silently said barely above a whisper.

Chandler sat there, he wanted to comfort this man but just meet him. He wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm really sorry..." He said sadly "What's her name?" Chandler asked.

"Clara." He sniffed "I'm here for the money...medication bills." He explained "She wanted to be a war veteran when she grew up..." He looked up from the picture in his hands to Chandler by his side "I'm here for my little girl." He said.

"That's a very brave little girl you got there." Chandler gave him a warm smile. He then pulled out his picture "This is my family." He smiled. "This is my wife Monica..." He pointed "And my sons Noah, and Cody...twin boys age six, Noah is the oldest." He smiled at the picture.

"That's a lovely family." He smiled "Roy." He said extending his hand

"Chandler." He shook Roy's hand.

Monica was watching her boys play outside while reading the paper on the front porch. When Cody can running up to her with Noah close behind. "Mommy!" He yelled with excitement as he got closer.

Monica looked up to find Cody and Noah standing in front of her with big smiles on their face. Noah was holding a Golden Retriever puppy.

Monica gasped then petted him "Honey, where did you get him?" Monica asked Noah

"He was just walking...alone." Noah explained

"Can we keep him?!" Cody asked excited

Monica stopped petting the dog. She checked for a name tag. None. "I don't know Cody. Dogs are a big responsibly." Monica said

"We will take care of him. We promise." Noah said

Monica hesitated, thinking it over "Okay..." They smiled big

"YES!" They said with excitement

"...But you have to take care of him." Monica told them as they started walking away with the dog.

They brought him inside to get him some water. "Can we go get some toys and food for him?" Noah asked Monica as she walked through the door.

Monica smiled "Sure." He petted him again. Monica hoped that the dog will keep their minds off of Chandler being gone. They really miss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone.**

After a couple days Chandler had some time to call home. He was so happy. He hated being where he was. It was so sandy. After the third ring Monica answered.

"Hello." She said.

Chandler smiled at the sound of his wife's voice. "Hey baby." He said.

She was so happy to hear her voice. "Honey how are you? The boys and I miss you so much."

"I would be better if I was home with you. I miss you and the boys so much. Are they there? Can I talk to them?"

"Of course. I'll get them." She called for Noah and Cody to come downstairs.

Monica put the phone on speaker so they could both speak to him.

"Hi daddy." They both said.

Chandler tried to keep from crying. Calling home made him miss his family even more. He didn't know it was possible to miss them anymore then he already did.

"Hey boys. Are you being good for mommy?" He asked.

"Yes daddy and guess what we found? Cody asked.

"And mommy said we could keep him." Noah added.

"What is it?" Chandler asked.

"A puppy. It's a Golden Retriever puppy. He came in the yard one day." Noah said.

Chandler smiled. "That's great guys. I love all three of you but I have to go."

"Bye daddy we love you too." The boys said.

Monica took the phone off of speaker. "I love you honey. Call me soon?"

"Yeah baby I will as soon as I can." Chandler said.

They said bye and hung up.

Once Chandler hung up the phone he all ready missed them. He missed his family even more now, then he had before.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a little over two months sense Chandler has left for Iraq. He called his family every chance he got and he has became close to Roy. The guy he meet at the airport.

"Sammy!" Cody called when he walked through the door after school.

You could hear paws running and a bell ringing. The dog came running right towards Cody and Noah. They got down on their hands and knees and petted Sammy.

Sammy licked their faces "God girl." Cody said

Monica came out of the kitchen wipping her hands on a towel just in time to see Noah get knocked over "She has been waiting for you boys all day." Monica said with a smile. "Are you guys hungry?" She then asked.

They nodded and got up off the floor and went to the kitchen where Monica set out some pizza rolls for them.

"Has dad called yet?" Noah asked

Monica looked at her hands then back at them "No sweetie not yet." She said sadly. Chandler hasn't called them for almost a week now. Which made Monica nervous.

An hour later Noah and Cody were both in the living room playing the play station, when Monica came in "Alright...homework." She instructed.

"Aww, mom..." They whined.

"No mom me." Monica mimicked them

"Please, one more game." They pleaded

"No. Come on homework..." They didn't move "Now..." They got up, got their book bags and went to the kitchen table.

"God, six years old and already acting like teenagers." Monica said to herself.

Chandler was crawling through dirt with Roy by his side "So then her brother, Ross, freaked out..." Chandler smiled and chuckled.

"So what did you do?" Roy asked

"...I hid behind Monica." He said embarrassed Roy started laughing "Hey he can get scary at some points...when it comes to Monica." He smiled at the thought of his wife.

"Well my wifes brother is worse...one time he came in and found us making out in her kitchen and well...he pouched me."

Chandler winced "Ow, then you...punched him back?" He asked

"No...no I got even." He looked at Chandler and smiled "I proposed."

He smiled "Nice..."

"Mom! I need help!" Cody yelled.

Monica came in "What are you stuck on?" She asked looking over his shoulder and at his homework. "Math?"

"Yeah, I don't get it. How can you add seven and seven. It's the same number!" He got frustrated "I give up." He put his pencil down, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Honey..." Monica leaned over him and moved the pencil out of the way so she can see the paper "Look, just count on your fingers like dad thought you." She said. Chandler was always better at Math then her. He always helps the boys if they were stuck.

Noah giggled on the other side of the table which made Cody even more mad. He would always make fun of Cody because it was harder for Cody then Noah. Noah was a straight A student while Cody was a straight B and C student. "Stop laughing!" Cody yelled at him. He ran out of the room crying.

Monica then noticed Noah "Noah!" She warned "Go apologize right now!"

Ever sense Chandler left, Noah has been acting up and Cody has given up on things, he use to never give up, just like his mother. Monica has tried her hardest to stay strong but almost every night she would find herself crying herself to sleep wearing Chandler's boxers and one of his old T-Shirts.

Noah went up to their room and saw Cody facing the wall, lying on his bed, holding his baseball cap that Chandler gave him for his brithday. "Cody..." He said quietly walking in the room "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." He said

Cody turned around "it's okay." He wiped his tears away and sat up.

"I really miss dad too." Noah said looking at the hat in Cody's arms.

Monica who was in the door way saw this and had tears in her eyes. She fully walked through the door and sat on Cody's bed next to him. "And I know that your dad misses his boys just as much."

Sammy came in the room and jumped up on the bed. Noah climbed on Monica's lap and rested his head on her chest while Cody leaned his head on her shoulder and stroked Sammy who was lying beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so very happy that you are enjoying this story. Thank you for the nice reviews.**

Four months went by. Chandler called at least once a week. Sometimes more if he was able to.

Monica was putting dinner in the crock pot , When the boys walked through the door. They walked home from the bus stop with the boy Daniel across the street. Daniel's older sister was eighteen and was always at the bus stop. She agreed to also walk Noah and Cody home.

"How was school?" She asked bending down to give them a kiss.

"It was good." Cody said.

"Did daddy call?" Noah asked.

"Yes this afternoon. He's going to try very hard to call tonight before you go to bed." She said.

"If he calls and we're sleeping wake us up." Cody said.

"Yeah promise you will." Noah said.

"I will I promise." Monica smiled.

"Hey where is sammy?" Noah asked looking around.

"In the backyard." Monica said.

Before she could say anything else Noah and Cody were running in the backyard to see their dog. Sammy was getting bigger everyday. She was glad the boys had a dog.

Chandler opened up a package from Monica that was sent a couple weeks ago. In it was a picture of each of the boys school pictures. Beef jerky. It was a snack he and Noah ate together on Sundays when they watched Football so Noah wanted him to have it. It also had gummy bears. That was from Cody. Gummy bears was a snack he and Chandler ate when they did math homework. Cody was horrible at math so Chandler used gummy bears to help him learn. It also had letters that both boys wrote him and a letter from Monica as well. Monica also put Carmel popcorn in the package. Carmel popcorn was what they ate some nights when the boys were in bed and they watched a movie together. Just the two of them.

Chandler smiled and cried a little when he saw what they had sent him. He was so lucky to have such a great family. If only he could go home and see them.

He missed the way Monica would kiss him when he came home from work. And the way she fit so perfectly in his arms when they slept. He missed her amazing food and the way everything had to be so clean.

He missed the way his kids would jump into his arms when they came home from school. He also missed hearing the words I love you daddy. He missed reading to them every night before bed.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when his friend Roy came over to him.

"What did you get from your family?" Roy asked.

Chandler showed him what was in the package. "What about you?" Chandler asked.

Roy showed him and he couldn't believe it. He felt so bad for Roy. After Roy left his wife found out she's pregnant again. Chandler couldn't even imagine what he would do in that situation.

"I'm so sorry." Chandler said.

Roy smiled at him. "It's alright man. Hopefully I'll be home in time."

"Yeah hopefully." Was all Chandler said. He didn't know what to say to his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Makes us want to update faster :)**

It's been eight months exactly sense the day Chandler left. Noah and Cody's birthday was today. They really hope that their dad will come home for their birthday. If he didn't they already told Monica that they didn't want a big party. She understood.

Monica was baking a cake when the phone rang. She hurried to anwser it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm calling for Mrs. Bing."

Monica swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "This is her."

"Mrs. Bing, we have urgent news, your husband has been wounded in the front lines. We have him at base now, the medical team is working on him as we speak. Now this is very important so listen carefully. Does your husband have any medical history that would prevent him from recieving a vaccination?..." He said over all the noise in the background.

There was a long pause on the other end "Mrs. Bing?!" No anwser "Mrs. Bing?!" No anwser "MRS. BING, this is very important, does your husband have any medical history to prevent him from recieving the vaccination?..."

Monica is at lost of words but manages to say "No...no, he has no history like that." Monica felt tears in her eyes

"Thank you..." He is about to hang up.

"Wait, please tell me he is going to be okay. Please." Monica started sobbing by this point. Just saying it made it hurt.

"...We are doing the best we can. We will keep you updated..."

"Were losing him! WERE LOSING HIM!" Monica could hear people yelling in the background.

The line went dead. Monica dropped the phone and covered her mouth, crying. She dropped to her knees, know longer being able to stand.

The day went by and Monica knew that Chandler wasn't coming home today. She took Noah and Cody to Chucky Cheese's for their birthday with a couple of friends from school. She also brought Rachel to keep her company.

They were seated at one of the tables talking "Monica?..." Monica was replaying the phone call from earlier today over and over again in her head not really listening to what Rachel was talking about "...Did you hear what I said?" She asked

Monica shook her head "I'm sorry...I have a lot on my mind." She took a deep breath trying not to cry thinking of the idea that Chandler might never come home.

"Honey, is every thing alright?" Rachel asked

Monica didn't want to spoil the boys birthday so she didn't say anything about what she have been thinking about all day. "Yeah." She put on a fake smile.

Noah came over "Mom, can I have some more tokens?" He asked

She nodded and handed him the tokens she has been playing with on the table. "Having fun?" She asked before he ran off to play with his friends again.

"Yeah." He gave a small smile "I only wish dad was here." Then he ran off again.

"Me too." Monica said quietly to herself.

After the party the three of them went back to their quiet house.

"You guys want some ice cream?" Monica asked walking through the house and into the kitchen.

She got out the ice cream and some bowls. As they ate Cody started talking about what they did "Then Jonny said to go down the slide and you will go right into a pool of balls. But it wasn't hard balls like we play with in baseball it was the soft kind and then we started having a war with them...like daddy does, they were the bombs." He said taking another bite of his chocolate ice cream.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Monica said smiling. The door bell rang and Noah ran to anwser it.

He opened the door to a tall man "Hello, young man. I have a package for Noah and Cody." The man said giving Noah the package.

Noah took the package, thanked the man and shut the door. He walked back into the kitchen. "Who was at the door?" Monica asked

Noah just shrugged and set the package down on table and looked at it "Do I open it?" He asked looking up at Monica.

"Is it for you?" She asked looking at the package. "Yeah. It's for the both of you." She read who it was from. A smile crossed her face "It's from daddy." Noah and Cody hurried and opened the package in front of them.

Cody handed the letter that was inside to Monica while him and Noah looked at what was inside.

Monica read the letter out loud.

_Dear Noah and Cody,_

_I have recieved your package that you guys sent me and it reminded me of the amazing midnight snacks we shared while your mother wasn't looking..._

Monica looked up at them. Then continued reading.

_I am really sorry I wasn't able to be there for your party but I hope these presents make you have an even better birthday..._

Noah and Cody pulled out pictures of their dad one was of him in the trench and holding a gun, another was with him and Roy, one of him in his uniform, and the final one they pulled out of the package was Chandler smiling big and holding a sign that said 'Happy birthday Noah and Cody'.

_I love you both very much and hope to see you soon. Happy Seventh Birthday._

_Love you always,_

_Dad_

One more item was in the box. Under all the bubble wrap was a new video game for their playstation. The video game Shotguns.

"He got us the new shotguns game!" Noah said excitedly. He turned to Monica "Mom, can we please, please play!" He begged

Monica smiled "It's getting late. How about we go to bed." Their smile faded "And tomorrow you boys can stay home from school and play then, how does that sound?" Monica asked

"Yes!" They jumped up and down

"Alright, well lets get to bed." She said scooting them out of the kitchen and up to bed.

Once Monica finally got them to bed she came back down stairs. She saw that the anwsering machine was blinking. She hestitated before going over to the machine.

She pressed it slowly.

_Mrs. Bing this is Sargent Williams, I'm calling about your husband..._


	8. Chapter 8

**We are very happy that you are enjoying the story. Keep the reviews coming…..**

Monica immediately stopped the message. She picked up the phone to call Sergeant Williams back. It seemed like an eternity before there was an answer.

"Sergeant Williams." Said the voice on the other end.

Monica's hands were shaking so bad she could barely hold the phone.

"Hi. This is Mrs. Bing. I just got your message. What is it? Did Chandler loose a leg? Did he die?"

Sergeant Williams stopped her before she could ask anymore questions. "Mrs. Bing although your husband is wounded. Things look good. He's resting. We have his leg wrapped. When he wakes up I promise I will have him call you."

She smiled. She was happy to get good news. "Thank you sir."

After they hung up Monica got ready for bed. She brought her cell and house phone to bed with her. She couldn't wait to hear Chandler's voice. Although Sergeant Williams was saying Chandler is ok she wanted to hear it from him.

Monica must have fallen asleep. When she woke up it was morning. She checked both phones for a missed call. Nobody called. She got dressed and checked on the boys.

"Mom this video game is great." Said Cody.

"Yes dad is the best." Said Noah.

Monica smiled. "I'm glad you boys enjoy it. I'm going to go make breakfast." She gave them both a kiss before leaving the room.

When she got downstairs the phone started ringing.

"Hello." She said.

Chandler smiled at the sound of his wife's voice. "Hey baby."

"Oh Chandler thank goodness you are alright." She said.

"They gave me some medicine for the pain. It seems to help. But don't worry about me. I'm ok. I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

"Did the boys get their presents?" he asked.

"Yes they are upstairs playing the game right now." She said starting to cry.

"Good. Mon honey why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you when I found out you were hurt. I have never been more scared in my whole life. I'm just so glad you're ok." She said.

"I couldn't leave you. Never."

She smiled. She loved the sound of his voice.

"I have to go but I will try to call back. I don't want the boys to hear me all groggy like this." He said with a small laugh.

"Ok honey I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

After they hung up she continued to make breakfast. She was so thankful her soldier was ok.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about a year sense Chandler left for Iraq. That phone call from Sargent Williams really worried Monica. But once see got the later phone call from him, she hurried and called him back not wanting to waste any time. Chandler was fine and in recovery. A month ago he told Monica over the phone that he still wasn't sure when the war was going end and when he could come back home, but sense he was wounded he couldn't fight the same way he use to. So Chandler would stay back in the trench most night and keep gaurd or help anyone back into the trench that was running back for cover.

Chandler wanted to hold his wife and watch a scary movie together while they ate Carmel Popcorn, he wanted to feel her cuddle closer to him when she got scared. He wanted to watch football with his boy and eat Beef Jerky while him and Noah painted their faces of the team color that they were cheering for. He wanted Monica to yell at them for being to loud and to wipe the paint off because they looked like animals. Chandler would then get up and go over to her, he would try to give her a kiss, rubbing the paint on her face while Monica would try to push him away. He also wanted to eat Gummy Bears with Cody while he helped him with his homework. He wanted to explan to him how to do it the easy way, he wanted to try and calm him down when he got frustrated. And most importantly he wanted to see that big smile on his face when he ran to him the next day with a big A stamped on his test.

Chandler wanted to see his family again.

Monica signed both Noah and Cody up for Little Leage Baseball to keep them busy over the summer. Monica was the team mom, so she was incharge of keeping score. Even though everyone keeps telling her that they don't keep score, everyone is a winner at that age. Their record is 4 wins and 1 lost. Monica was also incharge of snacks. She would sit in the bleachers outside of the dug-out so she could see her boys playing better. Noah would play second base while Cody would be at short stop.

Before every game they would always do the National Anthem. At the very end Monica would find tears on her cheeks from crying. She would always think of him and if there would be another call waiting for her when she got home.

During the middle of the game Monica was going over the score not caring what other people thought. There was always a score, how else would they know who won and who last?

The announcer would normally come on the intercom system and say what was left at the concession stand. But not only did he say that there were now half off hotdogs, he also made another announcement. "Lady's and Gentleman, while we wait for our little athletes to cool down and get some water. We have a special visiter..." Once he said that a man started to walk out and onto the field. The man was limping, he was smiling and was wearing camouflage. Noah and Cody drank their little blue gatorades and looked up at the person who was walking their way.

Chandler walked out onto the field. He was so glad he finally made it home.

Cody and Noah now realizing who it was they dropped their drinks and ran to him both yelling "DAD!"

At the sound of their voices Monica jolted up from what she was doing and looked at someone who looked very familiar to her that stood on the pitchers mound.

Noah and Cody ran as fast as they could to Chandler.

Chandler bent down and opened his arms. They reached him the next second and hugged him as tight as they could. Chandler hugged his boys like he never wanted to let go.

Monica dropped her pen and book. She slowly stood up. She started walking toward him slowly taking it all in, still not believing her own eyes.

Chandler stood up from his boys and looked back at Monica.

Blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

Monica started to pick up speed. Then faster and faster. She started running to him.

Once she reached him he held her tight "I'm home." He said starting to feel his eyes water. He shut them tight and left his tears fall not caring what people thought, what they saw.

Monica broke away and looked into his eyes. She saw that he had tears in his eyes too. "I love you." She said and kissed him. She kissed him like it was the last time, like everything around them froze.

He would stand by her the rest of the way...

_It's like a storm_

_that cuts a path_

_it breaks your will_

_it feels like that,_

_Your think your lost_

_but your not lost on_

_your own_

_your not alone,_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_when you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes,_

_I will fight your fights_

_I will hold you tight_

_and I wont let go..._

_BY: Rascal Flatts_

**Thanks for reading! Please review, one more chapter left! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter. We hope you enjoyed this story**

After a couple months of being home Chandler's leg finally healed. Cody and Noah were thrilled to have their daddy back. Monica couldn't be happier. She had her family back.

Chandler was so happy to be home. He and Monica made a decision that he wouldn't rejoin the army again. They made that decision when Monica became pregnant again.

Noah and Cody were so happy. Even though they were getting a baby sister. They helped with all the preparations. They even helped Chandler paint the baby's room and set up furniture.

Then when it was time for the baby to be born they loved her. Monica and Chandler named her Marley Grace Bing.

One year later….

Monica went into Marley's room when she heard her start to cry.

"Happy birthday baby." Monica said as she picked Marley up.

She changed her diaper and got her birthday dress on.

"Look who's up from her nap." She said as she brought her downstairs in the kitchen where everyone else was.

Chandler smiled when he saw her. He took Marley from Monica and kissed her.

Then put her in the high chair and let her have cake.

"Dad she's getting it everywhere." Said Cody.

"It's ok son. You and your brother did the same thing when you were babies." Chandler said.

"Really?" Said Noah.

"Yes you sure did." Said Monica.

When Marley was done Monica got her out of her highchair to clean her up. As soon as she set her down Marley ran. Monica started laughing.

"Chandler catch her." Monica said.

Marley hid behind Chandler's legs getting cake all over him. Monica picked Marley up, she started laughing as Chandler and Monica tickled her.

When Monica finally got Marley cleaned up she watched Sponge Bob with her brothers.

"I can't believe it." Chandler said with his arm around Monica.

"Can't believe what?" Asked Monica.

Chandler kissed her forehead. "That I'm here and we have three amazing children." He kissed her lips passionately.

She smiled. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

He put cake on her nose "Oh, that's how you want to play it.." she started chasing him around the house


End file.
